I. To serve as a center for research dependent upon the use of nonhuman primates to study human health problems identifiable with National needs. Emphasis will be placed on cardiovascular diseases including hypertension, nutritional diseases, drug abuse, and Herpesvirus infections especially as they relate to cancer and drug abuse. A program of cellular immunology is planned. II. To serve as a center for clinical and basic research directed toward expanding our knowledge and understanding of nonhuman primates and the development of models for human disease. The program will concentrate on the study of spontaneous diseases, primate genetics, reproductive biology and nutrition. III. To serve as a resource to the biochemical community without geographic limitation, providing to approved programs their requirements in facilities, professional and technical advice, and nonhuman primates.